Ed and Al's Fight
by kobalto
Summary: Toddler!Ed and Al! Both get into a fight and spend a bath apart. But when Ed goes back to his room to pick up something, Al is scared of the monster in the closet eating Ed! Will Ed help him? Basically no plot, just fluff


Hello everybody, Tsukiko here! Another Fullmetal story here since I like this kind of stuff and it's not on here a whole lot.

Disclaimer: I'll own Fullmetal when Auntie Arakawa-sensei visits my house (That's never in case you don't know).

Warnings: A naked Ed child and a very cute brotherly moment between his brother and him. NO ELRICEST!! You think toddlers are into that stuff? Maybe down the line, but not now!!! XD

~Fullmetal Alchemist!~

"It's time for bed, Ed." Trisha told her two-year-old son. He scrunched his face up and pouted.

"But I'm not tired!" he yelled. Hohenheim sighed from his seat next to Trisha.

"Listen to your mother, Ed." He said. Ed pouted again and then looked at his brother playing with his cat toys.

"I'm not going to bed until Al does then!" He yelled, going over and hugging his brother. Al started thrashing about; it wasn't every day that his brother went up and hugged him, you know!

"Stop!" Al whined. He hit Ed in the head with one of his cats and Ed fell backward, stunned. It took a second or two for Ed to start crying in pain. And before Trisha could scold Al, Ed took another toy on the floor and threw it at Al. Al screamed as the block hit him on the head and it would've turned into an all out war, but the parents split their children apart.

"Edward and Alphonse Elric! Stop trying to hurt each other!" Trisha yelled. She grabbed a bawling Al while Hohenheim picked up Ed. "Dear?" she asked, turning toward her husband.

"Yes, Trisha?"

"Get Ed ready for bed while I get Al ready. They're sleeping apart tonight." Trisha said, looking at Ed, who turned away into his father's shoulder.

"Yes dear." Hohenheim said tiredly. He walked to Ed and Al's room to pick up Ed's clothes before walking upstairs to the master bath. Trisha was taking Al to the kitchen to wash him in the sink there.

Hohenheim walked into the guest bedroom and set Ed down on the bed. Ed attempted to jump off, but Hohenheim stopped him. "Why did you start throwing things at your brother, Ed? That was what a baby would do. And are you a baby?" Ed looked away as his dad helped him with his clothes.

"No. But Al started it! I just hugged him and he went all crazy!" Ed started. Hohenheim sighed and pulled his son into the bathroom.

"You don't hug him very often Edward. Maybe if you were just a little bit nicer to him, he wouldn't go all crazy on you." Ed was silent. His dad never yelled or hit him, but he made Ed feel bad in other ways.

"Sorry." He whispered. Hohenheim shook his head and turned on the water for the bath.

"Don't apologize to me, Ed. Say sorry to Al in the morning. Now, get in the bath." Ed obeyed silently and was still throughout the entire bath. It was more fun when his mom and Al were with him anyway because his dad never splashed water in his face, never made Ed a soap beard or anything!

When his dad was done washing him, Ed jumped out of the bath and could hear the faint sounds of Al giggling in the kitchen. Ed's face-hardened and he covered his ears with the ends of the towel that Hohenheim was using to dry him off.

"Daddy?" Ed asked suddenly. Hohenheim looked up.

"What is it Edward?"

"Why can't I have a bath in the kitchen like Al?"

"Because you're too big. You'd break the sink." Ed smiled. "Al would probably drown if he was in this bath. You only get bathed in the sink if you can't handle the big boy bathtub." Ed's smile grew bigger and he giggled slightly.

Hohenheim carried Ed back toward the guest bedroom. With the giant towel wrapped around Ed. They heard more laughter coming from his mom and brother in the kitchen and he covered his ears with the towel again.

When they reached the room, Ed was changed into pajamas and then tucked into bed. "Where's mommy?" Ed asked as his father turned out the light.

"She's still getting Al ready for bed. She'll see you before you fall asleep, ok?" Ed stared at his father as he left the door ajar enough for the hallway light to fall on the bed. He whimpered a little bit before yanking the blanket up to his chin and curling up into a ball.

After ten minutes of watching the small crack in the door, Trisha walked through. Ed smiled and threw the blankets off to hug his mom. Trisha hugged her son back and then sat on the edge of the bed.

"Edward. You know that you shouldn't throw things at your baby brother, right?" Trisha asked softly. Ed nodded sadly. "Yeah. But he started it!" Ed blurted out. Trisha shook her head.

"I know he did. But he's a baby Edward! He doesn't know a lot. He only knows that you are his brother and that you are very mean to him. Did you see what happened when you hugged him?" Trisha asked. Ed nodded.

"That only happened because you've never done that before and he was scared." Ed looked up, shocked.

"Why would he be scared? I'm his brother!" Ed yelled. Trisha nodded.

"But he only knows that you hurt him Edward. If you be nice to him, he's going to get suspicious."

"What does suspeeshus mean?"

"It means that he thought that you were being very fishy."

"Oh." Ed yawned. Trisha smiled and kissed Ed's forehead.

"Goodnight Edward. Are you going to say you're sorry to Ed in the morning?" she asked. Ed nodded.

"I told daddy that I would." Trisha smiled again and hugged her son. She lay him back down and then tucked the blankets around him.

"Good night then Edward." She whispered and left, leaving the door ajar by a couple inches. Ed was about to go to bed when he remembered his bed toy. "Hippo!" he whispered and jumped out of bed. He walked softly from his room to the top of the stairs.

He could see his parents listening to the radio in the living room from here. Taking a breath, he slowly walked down the steps, holding onto the banister. Whenever the stairs creaked, he stopped and watched his parents. They didn't seem to hear it and he continued down the stairs.

When he got to the bottom of the stairs, he slowly inched his way toward his and Al's room and then walked in the open door. He saw his hippo plushy and walked in to pick it up. Turning around, he saw his little brother sitting up and staring at him through the bars on his crib. Ed walked toward it and stopped when he was inches from his brother.

"Go back to sleep Al. It's late." Ed whispered. Al seemed to ignore his brother's words.

"You throw my cat at me." He said simply. Ed nodded.

"I'm sorry Al, but you made me mad." The brothers stared at one another, not noticing that the radio had been turned off in the living room.

"Say sorry." Al said quietly.

"You hurt me too. We'll say sorry together, k?" Ed asked. Al thought on this before remembering that he had hit his brother with his cat. He nodded.

"Sorry Edo." Al said.

"Sorry Al." Ed nodded.

"Good night Al. I'll see you in the morning, k?" Ed said, walking toward the door. Al watched his brother leave before whimpering when he got within steps of the door. Ed stopped and walked back to his little brother.

"What are you whimpering about?" he asked. Al sniffed.

"Monster! Monster will eat Edo!" Ed smiled and shook his head.

"No monster is gonna eat me Al! I'll stay with you just to show you! Move over!" Ed ordered, climbing onto a nearby dresser to get into Al's crib.

"But Edo's big boy bed!" Al pointed to Ed's bed near the crib.

"I don't care. I'm making sure that you're not gonna get eaten by the monsters! I'll protect you!" Ed said, jumping into the crib and putting his brother behind him, away from the closet. Al nodded and then lay down as he yawned. Ed yawned with him and lay down as well, Ed's hippo and Al's cat in the middle. In a couple of minutes, they fell asleep.

Meanwhile, Trisha and Hohenheim were listening to the whispered conversation between their sons outside the door. "Shouldn't we tell them to go to bed now?" Trisha asked. Hohenheim shook his head.

"No. They're fine like this. We don't need to do anything. They're half asleep anyway." Trisha nodded and looked in to find her sons asleep. She closed the door halfway and walked upstairs with her husband to get ready for bed.

~Fullmetal Alchemist…~

Well? Did you like it? I hope you did!

Notes: Uh… My Mom likes to tell me baby stories of my little brother and me when we were young so… this actually happened between my brother and me. He really was scared of the monster in the closet so I would jump into his crib and protect him by sleeping with him. :P Isn't that cute?!? Well… I thought so… so I made Al and Ed do it! They would to thought, right?

Um… if you could… review this please!!!

Oh, and would anybody like me to more of this kind of stuff here? Like have a chapter of Ed and Al meeting Winry or something like that? If you don't want to, then that's fine, but then critique my story or something like that…


End file.
